Total Drama States
By: Cards777 Characters Northern Lights Tonie Josie Daisi Southern Belles Kassi Nik Teddie Eastern Folk Dan Lola Earl Mari Western Cowboys "Zoo-Zoo" Chuckie Miranda Johnnie Not Yet on team Sophie Ryan Eliminated Louie- Northern Lights Charolette- Southern Belles Chapters Chapter 1- "I Hope You Like Horses!" “Right now eighteen teens are about to board a plane headed for their first destination.” Josh started. “These teens will be going to a different state each week to compete in challenges that will drive the contestants crazy, well at least the ones that aren’t already crazy!”Josh said jokingly. “Then after the challenges, the losing team will vote a member out. If you are voted out, you will have to go to the Airport of Shame, and take the Plane of Losers back home! There will be only one winner and seventeen losers! On Total …. Drama…. States!” Josh finished. “Alright you losers…” Josh started. “Hey! We are not losers” said a girl wearing all different shades of purple and pink. “Well at least some of us aren’t!” she said towards a girl wearing all blue with black hair with purple streaks. “Oh and by the way, I’m Sophie.” She finished while all but two of the boys were staring at her. “You’re a meanie!!” said the girl that was being picked on “Oh I’m Miranda everybody” she said eagerly. “Don’t interrupt me!” Josh yelled. “I was going to say for you introduce yourselves which you should be doing now!” “I’m Daisi” said a girl wearing blue and black. “And I’m Charlotte” said a girl wearing purple and black. “I’m Dan.” said a boy wearing a gray shirt with red shorts. “I’m Tonie.” said a boy wearing a yellow jumpsuit. “I’m Mari.” said a girl wearing a purple shirt and jeans. “I’m Ryan” said a boy wearing a leather jacket and jean shorts. “I’m Kassi” said a girl wearing a purple top and jeans. “I’m Josie.” said a girl wearing three different shades of blue and cowboy boots. “I’m Chuckie” said a boy with blue hair, wearing a green shirt with brown pants. “I am Earl” said a boy wearing a red and gray polo, with khaki pants. “What kind of a name is Earl?” Sophie asked. “It’s a name that has been in my family for generations!” Earl yelled at Sophie. “Enough already get back to introducing yourselves. We have a plane to catch!” Josh yelled. “I’m Teddie.” said a tall boy wearing a red T-shirt, with jean shorts. “I’m Lola.” said a girl with pink hair wearing orange, green, and purple. “I’m Louie.” said a boy wearing a purple T-shirt with jeans. “I’m Nik.” said a boy wearing gold and an orange T-shirt, with jeans, with buck teeth. “I’m Zoey, but my friends call me Zoo-Zoo.” said a girl wearing a red T-shirt, with a sash with at least five badges on it. “I’m Johnnie!” said a boy wearing all orange. “It’s nice to meet you all! I am so excited to be here! Woo!” He screamed. “Now your seating arrangements” Josh laughed. “What’s so funny?” Sophie demanded to know. “Nothing” Josh laughed again. “Okay, Mari and Tonie you’re sitting together. Daisi and Charlotte.” Josh started “YAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!” Daisi and Charlotte squealed, and boarded the plane with Mari and Tonie “Kassi and Johnnie” Josh said. “Awesome!” Johnnie yelled again. “Dan and Zoo-Zoo, Lola and Earl, Teddie and Ryan, Josie and Miranda, and Louie and Chuckie.” Josh finished. They all boarded the plane, leaving three people left: Josh, Nik, and Sophie. Sophie’s eyes got all big when she said “You don’t mean I have to sit next to… next to… that?!” “Yes you do, now hurry up the plane takes off in five minutes.” Josh was getting mad Sophie turns around to see Nik right by her face. “Hi” Nik screamed in her face. The two teens and Josh boarded the plane and the plane took off. Halfway into the flight Teddie switched with Earl because he found out that he hated Ryan: “So, what do you like to do?”Teddie asked. “I like partying” Ryan stated. “What do you like to do?” Ryan asked awkwardly. “I like to play video games.” Teddie said. “Oh.” Ryan sighed. “What?” Teddie asked “Oh. It’s nothing, but I think playing video games is kinda boring and immature.” Ryan said quietly. “Immature?!” Teddie was enraged. “Immature? You think playing video games is immature?” Teddie asked. “Yeah pretty much. Oh, and don’t forget boring!” Ryan said. “Excuse me!” You think it’s more immature than partying?” Teddie was confused. “Teddie, Teddie, Teddie. You keep forgetting boring!” Ryan laughed. “Oh that’s it! Who wants to switch seats? Teddie asked. “I do!” Earl said “This girl is crazy. No, she’s insane!” Earl was twitching because of Lola. “Was it something I said?” Lola wanted to know. “No!” Earl said before he was interrupted. “Then why do you want to switch?” Lola asked “Because it was everything you did!” Earl screamed. Dan and Zoo-Zoo found out they get along pretty well: “So, Zoey is it?” Dan asked. “Call me Zoo-Zoo.” Zoo-Zoo said. “Why do you have all those badges?” Dan asked wanting to know. “They’re from rescuing and taking care of stray animals” Zoo-Zoo stated. “That’s cool. So you like animals? Dan was eager. “Yeah I have: five dogs, seven cats, seventeen fish, three lizards, four birds, two guinea pigs, four hamsters, and six turtles. Oh, and I’m saving up to buy a monkey!” Zoo-Zoo was out of breath. “Wow! That’s a lot of animals.” Dan was shocked. “Yeah I know. So, Dan do you want to be friends?” Zoo-Zoo asked. “Yeah, that’d be nice.” Dan said And then some people didn’t get along so great. The camera quickly cuts to Nik and Sophie: “I like Star Trek.” Nik stated. “Is that a store?” Sophie asked dreadfully. “No silly. It’s a television show. Duh!” Nik said. “Is it a T.V. show about clothes?” Sophie asked. “No, it’s a science fiction television show. Duh!” Nik laughed. Sophie moaned. “I have to go potty.” Nik ran to the bathroom. “Finally he’s gone!” Sophie smiled. Some people were annoyingly loud. The camera then goes to Daisi and Charlotte. “Oh my gosh! You are so cool!” Charlotte squealed. “So are you!” Daisi stated. “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” They both squealed. A very annoyed and angered Chuckie was sitting in front of them. Chuckie said to Louie “They are so annoying.” “I know really.” Louie agreed. “I hope the plane won’t crash.” Louie said. “It won’t.” Chuckie said. “Good!” Louie was relieved. The camera then cuts to Teddie and Lola: “So you like video games huh?” Lola asked. “Yeah they’re pretty fun. But enough about me, what do you like to do?” Teddie asked. “I like to sing.” Lola said. “Will you be my friend? Lola asked. “Yeah. You’re cool, and nice, you would make a great friend.” Teddie responded. “Cool.” Lola said calmly, but on the inside she was so excited that she actually made a friend. And some people already have crushes. The camera cuts to Tonie staring at Mari: “You have beautiful eyes.” Tonie stated. “You have beautiful eyes too.” Mari said to Tonie. Then the camera cuts to Kassi and Johnnie: “You are really nice.” Johnnie said. “Yeah well you’re really cool and cute, too” Kassi said to Johnnie. “Okay you love birds, it’s time to vote.” Josh said. “You mean we have to vote somebody off already?” Josie was confused. “I was joking, but you are voting. You are voting two people to have immunity. Just write down the person you want to have immunity on this piece of paper. But, girls have to vote for guys, and guys have to vote for girls.” Okay?” Josh finished. “Okay.” Everybody responded. Everybody voted and Josh read the votes for the girls. “Sophie, Sophie, Mari, Kassi, Sophie, Zoo-Zoo, Lola, Sophie, Sophie. Sophie wins!” Josh said. “Yay! I won!” Sophie was excited. “Now it’s time for the votes for the guys.” Josh started. “Tonie, Ryan, Dan, Teddie, Johnnie ,Ryan, Ryan, Tonie, and the winner is………….Ryan!” Josh finished. “Cool, I won” Ryan said. The plane landed at their first destination: Kentucky. “Welcome to Kentucky!” Josh said while all the teens got out of the plane. “Look at the horses, Daisi!” Charlotte squealed. “OMG! They are so cute!” Daisi squealed. “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” They both squealed. “Shut up!” Louie yelled. “Good job.” Chuckie said. “I have taught you well.” Chuckie smirked “Okay. Now it’s time for the teams. If I call your name you are on the Southern Belles. Teddie, Kassi, Nik, and Charlotte.” Josh said before being interrupted by Charlotte. “What!? I’m not on the same team as Daisi? I have to be on the same team as Daisi.” Charlotte started freaking out. Charlotte then started walking in circles. She fell on Louie. “Get off of me!” Louie said. “Sorry. I’m a bit clumsy.” Charlotte laughed. Josh threw a pink flag to Kassi. “The Northern Lights are Tonie, Josie, Louie, and Daisi.” Josh said Josh threw a yellow flag to a Daisi, only to hit her on the head. “Zoo-Zoo, Chuckie, Miranda, and Johnnie. You are the Western Cowboys.” Josh said. Josh threw them a brown flag. “That means that Lola, Mari, Dan, and Earl are The Eastern Folk!” Josh finished. Josh then threw Earl a Blue flag. “Okay since Ryan and Sophie have immunity, they don’t have a team. So tonight will be a double elimination!” Josh smiled evilly. Everyone’s eyes, except for Ryan and Sophie, got real big. “Okay your first challenge is now! The state is Kentucky, and a very famous event happens in Kentucky: The Kentucky Derby.” Josh started. “I watch it every year!” Dan stated. “So your challenge is horse racing. How it works is each team will choose one member for each race. There are two races. You can keep that same member if you want. Whoever wins the race wins immunity for their team. So pick your racers.” “I think I should race, I’m good with animals.” Zoo-Zoo told her team “Okay” Chuckie, Miranda, and Johnnie all agreed. “I’ll race if she loses” Chuckie said. “Fine” Miranda agreed. “I want to race” Charlotte said. Charlotte walked up to the horse and it ran away. “Never mind” Charlotte said. “Okay it’s time to race! Racers put on this gear. The people that aren’t racing are the cheerleaders.” Josh laughed. “Okay racing the first race is Zoo-Zoo, Josie, Earl, and Teddie. The race is a half mile long. Ready.. Set.. and Go!” Josh screamed. “It looks like Zoo-Zoo is in the lead, with Josie not too far behind her, then its Earl, then Teddie.” Josh said. The race was then over, but the winner was clear. “Zoo-Zoo wins it for the Western Cowboys.” Josh said. “Yay!” the Western Cowboys screamed and hugged Zoo-Zoo. “Horses don’t bite do they?” a very nervous Louie asked. “No.” Josie said. “The next racers are Lola, Louie, and Kassi. It’s the same distance as the previous race. Go!!” Josh screamed. “In the lead right now is Kassi, then Louie, then Lola. But what is this? Lola is catching up with Kassi!” Josh yelled. “Go team!!” Charlotte yelled, trying to be a good cheerleader. She accidently threw her pom-pom and it hit Kassi knocking her off her horse. “Oops!” Charlotte said quietly. “Lola wins!” Josh screamed. “Northern Lights and Southern Belles you have to go to The Voting Ceremony.” Josh said. Later at The Voting Ceremony… “If you get voted off, you will have to take this plane ticket and go to the Airport of Shame, and take the Plane of Losers. Northern Lights since you came in last, you get to vote first. Louie you’re first.” Josh finished. “I vote for Josie. You’re a farm girl; you should know how to ride a horse better than that. I hope I don’t get a paper cut with this paper.” Louie finished. Tonie voted, Daisi, voted, and then Josie was up. “Sorry Louie, but you lost us the challenge, and you’re kinda annoying sometimes. Oh, and you were mean to Charlotte and Daisi. Sorry” Josie finished. “I will now read the votes: Louie, Josie, Louie, the first person voted off of Total Drama States is Louie.” Josh finished. Louie walked to the Airport of Shame with his ticket quietly, and boarded the Plane of Losers “Southern Belles it’s time to vote, Kassi, you’re up.” Josh said. After the whole team voted, Josh read the votes “Teddie, Charlotte, Charlotte, the second person voted off is Charlotte.” Josh finished. Charlotte grabbed her ticket and also walked quietly to the Airport of Shame, and boarded the Plane of Losers. The plane took off. “Northern Lights and Southern Belles head back to the plane.” Josh told them. “Well that’s our very dramatic first episode” Josh started. “Join us next time on Total Drama States!” Chapter 2 "Which Lake Is It?" “Last time on Total Drama States” Josh started.”The contestants introduced themselves, the seating arrangements were given, and the contestants boarded the plane. Some friends and enemies were made. Then, in a surprise twist, the teens had to vote two people safe. Then it was later revealed that it was going to be a double elimination. The contestants were split up on teams, and had their first challenge, horse racing. But, in the end, it was Charlotte and Louie voted off! Who will be voted off next? Find out right now on Total Drama States!” Josh finished. Theme Song Elimination Table Yellow- Northern Lights Pink-Southern Belles Brown- Western Cowboys Blue- Eastern Folk Red- This person was eliminated. Purple-That person won immunity. Green- That person is safe. Orange- That person was almost eliminated.